Thursday
by Anthony27
Summary: My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I have 16 years old and I assist to high school.  Every day, board the train he is there, that guy is a almost total mystery for me, he is tall, almost pale white skin, dark hair as the restless night and eyes of the same color


***- - -Thursday- - -* Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Hyuuga**  
><strong>Hinata's PoV<strong>

**A/N: **This FanFic is insipered in the song "Jueves" by La Oreja de VanGogh

My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I have 16 years old and I assist to high school.  
>Every day, board the train he is there, that guy is a almost total mystery for me, he is tall, almost pale white skin, dark hair as the restless night and eyes of the same color, is very attractive and he like me a lot, but I don't have the courage to tell him.<br>At school all the girls die for him, they give him letters and gifts but he rejects all of them, I still don't know why he doesn't accept any girl.  
>Today like every day when finish school and when I board the train, as he does. Maybe I, if I were more beautiful, cuter, have courage like other girls; I would approach to him and confess my feelings.<br>I take seat and see he is coming this way.

*_Oh no_*

Is all I can think as he just sat in front of me, he doesn't imagine that every day I strive to see me, even just a little prettier. Wow I'm so nervous, surely my cheeks are red, that shame, but he only look through the window, he yawns and recharge his face in his hand, to see that I return to my reality, this reality that I know he is not interested in me, to remember that my eyes start to fill with my tears and my eyes go directly to the floor.  
>Suddenly, he is looking at me and I look, we were watching for a while until he sighs and I just close my eyes. When I opened them he has looked away, I think I went back to breathing, go to shame I think I'm trembling.<br>This is every day from Monday to Friday. Pass station one by one and people board and down, between him and me there is nothing more than a long and uncomfortable silence.  
>In this station board his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"Sasuke! Hi!"  
>"Hi Naruto"<p>

Both start talking, and I just see, that's the name of my love, is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.  
>Naruto low at the next station, the train stops and he leaves. Again Sasuke and me alone.<br>The train start moving again and when it start moving again I think I have reborn, my lips start moving and pronounce his name.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke-Kun" I say stuttering.

He looks at me and my cheeks return to that crimson hue, he surely thinks I'm stupid.

"Sasuke-Kun, I-I I like you"

The time stopped for me, I can't hear anything else than my nervous heart beat, I close my eyes and wait his rejection. The time pass and I don't hear a word that finished with my love, I open my eyes and he is just looking at me.

"Hinata" Hearing that he said my name surprised me "I can't say that I know you perfectly neither that I know everything about you, but there's something I really know and it is every time I don't see you board this train I miss you, when I see you are with other guys, I'm dying of jealousy and I would stay away from them. Every day, I choose the long way home, just so I can see you because I like you too."  
>I am stunned, I do not know what to say, all I do is smile because. I can't believe it, I know that is not a dream I've had so many, Sasuke really likes me.<br>We are about to reach the station in which low, he just looks at me and slowly take my hand, I am very happy, today thursday my life changed forever.  
>Before arriving at the station the train enters a tunnel where the light is gone but I don't fear because Sasuke is with me.<p>

Upon entering the tunnel, I hear a loud noise and there are many sudden movements, the train tour, Sasuke takes my hand tightly and at that moment I lose consciousness.  
>After a moment, I open my eyes, move my hands and Sasuke is still holding me, his face is front of me and his black eyes back at me.<p>

"Hi-Hinata ¿Are you ok?"  
>"Yes, Sa-Sasuke"<br>"I'm glad"

I take all my heart courage, I approach him and kiss his warm lips, and Sasuke responds my kiss.  
>When we separated he approaches my ear and whispers:<p>

"I love you Hinata"  
>"Me too Sasuke-Kun"<p>

In that moment I give to him my last breath, my last haert beat, sorry Sasuke-Kun but I can't anymore.  
>You know, now I can leave in peace, I don't feel pain and you are there at the end of the shiny light.<p>

"Sasuke-Kun"  
>"I'm not gonna leave you Hinata, never. I love you."<br>"I love you too Sasuke-Kun."

Know we are together, now I'm in peace, I confessed my feelings this thursday, was the day I die, with my loved Sasuke


End file.
